The forbidden love
by Conqueror Of Conquest
Summary: Sakura is almost killed by the ANBU until she's saved by her silent, but heroic guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sound of heavy footsteps hitting the ground, the dropping rain from the cloudy skies, "I can't go any further..." Sakura yells, falling to the ground, Sasuke desperately looks back, "Look at me...I'll come back for you. I'm going on ahead just because we need to keep this information safe, but right now I need you to understand I'm not leaving you. I love you Sakura. Please wait for me." Sasuke disappears among the many shadows of trees, empty silence, then the sharp sound of blinding speed.

Sakura whimpers, crawling backwards hitting the tree with her bare back, beautiful crimson red Kimono ripped into shreds. The ANBU did a number on them, and now she meets this bitter fate.

The piercing sharp sounds empty into the forest, but then standing before her, holding a kunai near her neck, mask covering half his face. She didn't know, but they did a number on them as well, Sakura silently cries, praying for someone to save her life, but they can't kill her, they won't. She's a valuable subject for their employer, there's no way...

The knife digs into her skin, sounds of ripping fresh flesh, too shocked to move or notice the pain, "Let me go...please, I beg of you. I don't want to die, please someone, please...save me."

That's when another sharp sound, more sharper than the sound before enters the forest and with a quick slash, the ANBU's body rips half apart, "Sasuke!" Sakura smiles, reaching out hopefully for her hero, but then notices it's not Sasuke, but someone else.

"Who are you...?" Sakura asked, wide eyed. The cold blooded hero looks back at her, and she forces her to conceal her scream, "Yo-you're Itachi, but I thought you died..." she could see his eyes, dripping blood and the pain he perfectly hid. She wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been taking medical-nin lessons from Tsunade.

"Sasuke killed you..." the ghostly figure that shouldn't be alive remains silent, slowly, but surely walking to Sakura and every step he took felt like rocks dropping unto her soul, "Please, you can't do this. I didn't have anything to do with your death." she pleads, but the evil spirit mercilessly brings out his blade and launches it at Sakura.

She closes her eyes, saying her final farewell, but the blade does not touch her, nor does she feel any hostility. The tight ropes tying her hands behind her releases and she heals her torn up legs, noticing her naked breast. She covers herself, and blushes, trying to hide it, but Itachi didn't care. He took off his jacket which has the signs of the Akatsuki and covers her with it.

"Take care of my brother..." he whispers to her ears and in that instant, disappears into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the beginning

Welcome to the world of ninja, where every ninja fights for himself or herself. This world is consisted of the people who are broken and the people willing to mend what has been loss.

The first group worth mentioning is the Original 12. The Original 12 is a huge group with 12 leaders. The leaders used to exist only in Konoha, but now they separate to stop the poison of corruption from spreading to the other villages.

Team seven is currently the only group stationed in Konoha, but every once in a while all members of the original 12 meet to discuss future plans and how to fix problems. The original 12 are known to be the people who are willing to fix the broken people everywhere.

What have you missed and who is creating the poison?

Danzo is currently the Hokage of Konoha and his influence, plus the cloning machine created by Orochimaru, he is now the strongest Kage military wise.

Konoha is under siege and at war with all the other villages, but the strength of having an unlimited supply of skilled ANBU operatives gives Danzo the edge.

Many have suffered and some have argued that this war is killing off the world, slowly making it fade into nothing. The clones do not die permanently, but the casualties of the other villages aren't given the same privilege.

Humanitarians and rioters have debated that stopping this war would be in both Danzo and the Allied Shinobi nation's interest, but strong leaders have kept their armies glued together by opposing the opposite force.

They argue that Danzo would only increase his soldiers and launch a full out attack to stretch out his influence until he takes over the world.

Everyone is at a standstill and it is up to the Original 12 and perhaps one guardian angel to stop Danzo.

"Sakura, wake up!" the sound of a worried voice enters her ears and she bites her lips tenderly, "Who's that?" she calls out and there's a loud cheer.

"She's okay guys, now please give us some space."

"Naruto..?"

"I'm here Sakura..." The voice leans in, "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm here now and the information is safe thanks to you. You held them off well."

"But I didn't do anything." Sakura said, and before she admits that it's Itachi who saves her. She bites her tongue. "I means...yea, thanks."

Sakura finally opens her eyes and could see everyone watching her intently. She almost falls off her bed because of it and then something catches her attention.

"Why is Sasuke sitting by himself?" Sakura said, weakly pointing over at Sasuke. Sasuke glances over at her when he hears his name but then suddenly has a face filled with guilt.

"He thought you were dead and he got scolded by the higher ups for leaving you. I guess he's bitter because he got demoted..." Neji claims, and Sakura brows slightly cross.

She stands up, hiding her face from her hanging pink hair. Her hair color seemed to fade and it's now more of a light pink. She walks over to Sasuke and Sasuke looks up, "Hey...sorry about l-"

He didn't finish his words before Sakura slaps him across the face. The whole room drops dead and Sasuke is looking stunned, "I can believe you left me. You left me for dead and for what?!"

Her body becomes weak and she falls back, but Naruto catches her before she falls.

"You left me for information?!" she finishes.

"I didn't mean it. We were so close...you don't understand...this war is getting out of hand and if we didn't...if we didn't get the information..."

He looks pale, trying to avoid looking at Sakura's eyes at all cost.

"I wouldn't have done it...if I were you." Sakura admits, "I would've gave not only the information, but my life if it meant keeping you alive. I thought you loved me..."

Sasuke grows paler, his lips dry.

"_That sounds a little unfair, doesn't it?"_

"Who said that!" Sakura looks behind her and the crowd of her friends give her an uneasy look.

It was Ino who steps up and tells her, "No one said anything..."

"_Don't try and tell them about the voice in your head..." _

Sakura walks over to the bed, "Sorry guys..." She apologizes, "It's just been a tough night."

She lays down and Naruto chases everyone outside, "Sakura, we'll check up on you in the morning." He then looks over to Sasuke who's still sitting there. "It's time to go Sasuke. Let's give Sakura a break."

Sasuke stands up weakly and follows Naruto out the door, but he looks back one more time before the door closes. Sakura doesn't return the favor and the voice in her head notices this.

"_A little harsh, aren't you?"_

Sakura hears the voice again and responds to it, "I can be as harsh as I want...He left me for dead!" she whispers loudly.

"_Do you think he's the only one who has to make those sacrifices?" _

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, holding the blanket close to her face to dry up her streaming tears.

"_It's not easy giving up the one's you love to protect something more important. I believe you should blame me if he's like that."_

Sakura curiously looks over her shoulder and see's the dark shadow appear. The dark shadow forms a body and it created her dark angel that protected her last night.

"Itachi!" she squeals, jumping to him but her body moves right through his.

"Why can't I hug you...?" she asked and Itachi ignores her question. He goes back to the previous subject.

"Sakura, do you feel no pity for Sasuke?

He walks over to the window and moves the curtains aside. The white moon moves in and it shows his transparency. "It is my fault that he left you..."

"It wasn't your fault. He left me because of that dumb information."

Itachi sighs, "It looks that way, but his mindset is very much like mine. I killed my family for his safety and I don't know what you heard, but I loved my family. I just loved Sasuke more. I was willing to make that sacrifice for him."

"So you're basically saying that Sasuke loved Konoha more than he loves me..." she felt a little hurt, "It's a reasonable cause, but...you can't blame me for being bitter..."

"I don't." Itachi replies, "Just like how Sasuke felt bitter. I understand your hate."

Itachi moves closer to Sakura and she immediately feels the sting. He touches her neck where the cut was at and clicks his tongue, "Looks like it might be a scar..."

"So what...?" Sakura asked, holding her neck. She felt giddy after having him touch her open wound.

"It's just saddening to see a flower stained by scars."

Sakura blushes, hiding her face. "I'm no flower..."

Itachi laughs and shakes his head, "You're a perfect flower..."

"That's the first time I've seen you laugh." Sakura tells him and Itachi's smile disappears quickly. He ignores another statement of what Sakura said.

"You can't be so hard on my brother for leaving you, not only was it my fault, but can you really blame him. I bet fathers have given their children lives to stop this war and do you know the reason why?"

Sakura slowly shakes her head, "No..."

"It's because this war is already plagued by death." he said it simply, "I don't agree Sasuke's methods were right, but if I had no choice. I would've done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't..." Sakura forces a smile, "Otherwise you wouldn't have saved me."

Itachi felt like a cat caught his tongue.

"I know exactly what you would've done." Sakura smiles, happy she making him eat his own words, "You would've gave me the information and offered yourself."

"Tsk..." Itachi's body turns to a shadow once more and disappears.

Sakura jumps on her bed and her bad night actually ended in a good note. She happily says in a sing-song voice, "He didn't deny it~!"


End file.
